


Insegnamenti politici di un Re caduto

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita, Morte e Tutto ciò che resta [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, French Revolution Like Setting, Gen, Political Alliances, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Aporro rigira ancora stancamente il bicchiere di vino fra le dita, rimescolandone il contenuto con fare scettico, ma a quelle parole fa sbattere il fondo di vetro contro il bancone e si preme su un gomito, allungandosi cautamente in direzione dell’oste, come una serpe che annusa l’aria davanti a sé per distinguere i contorni del suo avversario. Cerca di scrutarne i contorni del viso, alterati dalle ombre e dalla zazzera di spessi capelli castani che coprono la fronte, ma anche i suoi occhi sembrano essere due specchi che riflettono soltanto il suo volto, dietro lo schermo degli occhiali di corno nero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ho visto la citazione, non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare ad Aizen. Era da tempo che desideravo scrivere qualcosa sulla base di "Viva la Vida" dei Coldplay, canzone che associo tantissimo a una possibile AU in cui lui sia un Re spodestato da una rivoluzione, in un contesto storico simile a quello della rivoluzione gloriosa inglese o di quella francese. Quindi ne è scaturita una piccola one-shot che riguarda Aizen e le sue riflessioni politiche con il gentile (LOL NOPE) contributo di Aporro. Non so perché ho deciso che fosse proprio lui a incontrare Aizen, la scena si è dipinta tanto naturalmente nella mia mente che sentivo di doverla buttare giù a questo modo. Buona lettura~  
>  **Prompt:** #4: «Il popolo si abitua alle catene» (Daenerys, GoT)

_I used to rule the world_   
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_   
_Now in the morning I sleep alone_   
_Sweep the streets I used to own_   
_**[Coldplay | Viva la Vida]** _

«Oste, sbrigati e servimi da bere».

L’ufficiale dai capelli rosa fa il suo ingresso con le mostrine penzolanti che tintinnano fra loro e gli stivali di cuoio usurati, un tacco mezzo scollato che picchia ritmicamente contro gli scalini di legno a ogni passo, portando rumore e confusione nella quiete sonnacchiosa e stiracchiata del locale.

L’uomo al bancone continua a lucidare i suoi bicchieri spessi e rifiniti grossolanamente con cura esagerata, ignorando ostentatamente l’ingresso del nuovo ospite finché quello non scende tutti e sei i gradini che lo separano dall’impiantito di legno, preoccupandosi di non sfiorare neanche per sbaglio e neanche con i guanti la ringhiera scrostata e traballante che lo affianca.

«Ehi, ti permetti anche di ignorare l’unico cliente decente di questo fetido tugurio?!» sbotta con tono graffiante e autoritario, mettendo mano all’elsa dello spadino che pende dal suo fianco sinistro, e quasi a mimare lo spostamento d’aria provocato dal suo braccio, l’oste si volta lentamente, la mano destra che continua a lucidare ossessivamente il bordo del bicchiere.

«Chiedo venia, Sua Eccellenza, sono davvero sbadato! Capitano così pochi clienti nella mia umile taverna, che temo sempre si trattino soltanto di voci nella mia testa».

L’oste sorride, o almeno così sembra all’ufficiale, che nella penombra fa fatica a distinguere i tratti del suo viso, tanto più che tiene la testa bassa e il mento accosto al petto. Anche la sua voce è difficile da definire, tenuta così bassa che ogni parola risulta simile al ronzio basso di un’ape.

«Ah, preferirei anch’io essere altrove, ma stanno ancora rimuovendo cadaveri nel Viale della Dea Ragione. Lascio ai soldati semplici i lavori di bassa manovalanza, io opero solo in punta di spada» sogghigna l’ufficiale con fare assai sinistro, i denti bianchi e curatissimi che risaltano nell’oscurità densa e sporca del locale.

«I combattimenti si sono fatti davvero intensi, nelle ultime settimane. Voi dell’esercito dovrete essere sfiniti, Eccellenza» commenta pacatamente l’oste in un fioco bisbiglio, posando il bicchiere sul legno appiccicoso e grezzo del bancone e cavando una bottiglia di vetro verde da uno scaffale sotto di esso. La spolvera brevemente sotto lo sguardo rosa e schifato dell’ufficiale, che si produce in un verso disgustato, prima di replicare.

«Insisti con quel vecchio onorifico, oste. Dovresti chiamarmi… _Cittadino Szayel_ , o qualche estremista potrebbe accusarti di oltraggio alla Repubblica. Anche se “Sua Eccellenza” continua a suonare infinitamente meglio di quel titolo cretino…» commenta Aporro con avvelenato sarcasmo, mentre l’oste versa nel bicchiere un liquido viola scuro e schiumante, che lontanamente ricorda del vino.

«Dire che siamo sfiniti, è un eufemismo. Questi bastardi esagitati hanno fatto tanto casino per spodestare il Re, soltanto per finire a scannarsi fra di loro. Se era questo che volevano, non c’era bisogno di scomodare i reali, saremmo stati ben lieti di sparargli qualche colpo di moschetto in testa».

L’ufficiale accoglie il bicchiere che gli viene gentilmente porto con un esitare del polso pieno di ribrezzo e fissa la bevanda scura più di una volta, prima di decidersi a stringere le dita guantate attorno al vetro spesso del bicchiere.

« _Il popolo si abitua alle catene_ , Sua Eccellenza. E una volta che le catene dell’autorità gli vengono tolte, finisce per non sapere che farsene di tutta quella libertà in eccesso. Il popolo… continua a desiderare di essere comandato e guidato, vuole soltanto che le catene siano leggere a sufficienza da poter fingere di non averle attorno ai polsi, se vuole conoscere la mia umile opinione».

Aporro rigira ancora stancamente il bicchiere di vino fra le dita, rimescolandone il contenuto con fare scettico, ma a quelle parole fa sbattere il fondo di vetro contro il bancone e si preme su un gomito, allungandosi cautamente in direzione dell’oste, come una serpe che annusa l’aria davanti a sé per distinguere i contorni del suo avversario. Cerca di scrutarne i contorni del viso, alterati dalle ombre e dalla zazzera di spessi capelli castani che coprono la fronte, ma anche i suoi occhi sembrano essere due specchi che riflettono soltanto il suo volto, dietro lo schermo degli occhiali di corno nero.

«Con l’opinione di un oste scalcagnato e pure sporco mi ci pulisco gli stivali dopo aver camminato nel fango… ma tu… Tu non sei un oste qualunque. Conosco una sola persona capace di fare di queste affermazioni con un tono così _agghiacciante_ ma tu non puoi essere…».

«Per essere una Guardia di Palazzo destituita, hai una pessima memoria. O forse deduco che le mie capacità di travestimento siano così affinate da poter ingannare anche chi è di famiglia… un paio di occhiali e un atteggiamento dimesso possono offuscare a tal punto un osservatore distratto?».

L’oste non bisbiglia più. L’oste parla con voce bassa ma decisamente chiara, un tono cristallino e autorevole, _agghiacciante_ , proprio come lo definirebbe Szayel Aporro Granz. Si sfila lentamente gli occhiali e li posa sul bancone, per poi sollevare il capo e scostarsi il ciuffo dalla fronte. Neanche la penombra, a questo punto, può più ingannare gli occhi dell’ufficiale.

«Dannazione! Tu… tu hai promesso davanti a tutti quei popolani inferociti che saresti andato in esilio! Con che faccia tosta sei riuscito a pronunciare tutte quelle menzogne! Sei proprio un bastardo senza vergogna!» esclama Aporro e la sua voce si fa euforica, rasentando la follia, lo sguardo schizza sulla figura che ha di fronte come incredulo, ma nonostante l’irriverenza delle sue parole, si tira indietro a sedere dritto. È in preda al più devastante dei riflessi condizionati, quando si ricorda all’ultimo secondo che nessun saluto ossequioso è dovuto all’uomo che non lo comanda più, tanto e tale è il terrore che la sua figura ancora gli ispira.

«Non ho mai mentito. Ho promesso che mi sarei volontariamente esiliato _dal mio ruolo di governo_ , non che avrei abbandonato il mio regno. Sono rimasto qui a… vegliare, nell’attesa di poter vedere questa nuova Repubblica crescere e prosperare ma, ahimè, il popolo non è ancora pronto. Sono deluso e spiacente di tutto ciò».

Non c’è però né dispiacere né dolore nella voce del Re caduto, soltanto un sorriso sottile e appena accennato, da cui traspare tutto il compiacimento con cui osserva il futuro srotolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi proprio come aveva previsto fin dal primo momento.

«Mi stai dicendo che fa tutto parte dell’ennesimo dei tuoi piani, eh?» lo incalza Aporro, suo malgrado allettato alla prospettiva di poter riguadagnare il prestigio e il potere che la rivoluzione gli ha strappato dalle mani, costringendolo a rifarsi una carriera quasi a partire da zero.

«Non sono così onnipotente da governare il destino degli uomini… ma il popolo aveva bisogno di constatare la sua incapacità. Anche a costo di sbattere con la faccia nel suo stesso sangue».

L’uomo incrocia le mani sul bancone, assumendo la posa che appartiene a un Re già ristabilito sul suo legittimo trono, più che a un nobile decaduto e privo di mezzi. È quell’impressione di sicurezza e di potere a stento mascherato che induce Aporro a lasciarsi andare ad altre confidenze, a tornare a farsi affascinare da un uomo slealmente intelligente, lui che non ha mai riposto fiducia neppure nei propri genitori.

«Mi stai dicendo che ti stai già preparando a un colpo di mano, non è così? Hai passato l’ultimo anno a fare quello che ti piace di più, tramare all’insaputa di tutti per pugnalarli alle spalle o mi sbaglio?».

È pungente e velenoso come in ognuno dei suoi approcci, Aporro, ma è soprattutto soddisfatto di poter avere ragione di chi lo ha costretto a strisciare nella polvere, quella massa di popolani prepotenti che non ha potuto infilzare personalmente, perché la sua sopravvivenza veniva prima persino di ogni orgoglio di casta.

«Temo che la volgarità con cui ami esprimerti sia nettamente peggiorata, in questi mesi trascorsi a frequentare bifolchi. Il regno ha davvero molto bisogno di me» replica pacatamente il Re spodestato ma poi non accenna a continuare, posando i palmi bene aperti delle mani sul bancone e fissandoseli, come se fossero la cosa più interessante al mondo in quel preciso istante. La rabbia e l’impazienza di Aporro crescono di pari passo con l’andare dei secondi ma è impotente di fronte al suo silenzio e non può fare altro che aspettare, finché l’uomo di fronte a lui non si degna di alzare nuovamente il capo e spiegarsi.

«Mi piace pensare che sia stato il destino a condurti da me alla vigilia di questo attacco. Ci sono ancora troppi affari a cui badare e le tue capacità meritano una seconda occasione, non trovi?» conclude l’uomo, sibillino, e gli rivolge un sorriso che potrebbe essere incoraggiante ma è soprattutto inquietante e non ammette risposte negative, solo obbedienza cieca ed efficienza.

Aporro ricambia il sorriso con molta più rabbia, reprimendo a stento il brivido freddo che gli scuote ogni vertebra, e poi si alza, puntellandosi al bordo del bancone con tutte e dieci le dita.

«Dimmi solo da dove devo cominciare, Aizen. O devo già ricominciare a chiamarti Sua Maestà?».

Sosuke Aizen sorride e annuisce appena col capo, mentre un’altra tessera del rompicapo va al suo posto.


End file.
